My heart to the wind
by BunnyFurry
Summary: Follow Hinata in her quest for love, when she gets rejected by Naruto and realizes that Sasuke has been watching her, will she chase Sasuke? Or while her heart lead her to the blond explosive artist? *I changed the way Hinata acts to a certain extent, so she womnt be extreamely shy* Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **I was refered to this sight were i can post some "stories" that i have written. I hope that i can entertain you all with my content, this is my first story, please be gentle. Enjoy!

**I dont own Naruto...**

**Chapter 1:** My feelings

I sat back watching him, silently, hidden by the shadows of the trees, the way he laughed and smiled. He was so ignorant to my existence, he would casually smile at me and compliment me on how well I had gotten at fighting nothing more and nothing less. His eyes were glued on the pinket, the way he talked about Sakura made my stomach knot up and completely feel like crap, he was giving his all to be noticed by her and yet her eyes were on the Uchiha. It was a circle I would admire Naruto from a far and he would look upon Sakura, while Sakura was trying ever so hard to get with Sasuke who had no interest in anything.

I dig my nails into the tree as I watch Naruto cling to Sakura's shoulder begging her to go out on a date with him, watching her brush him off with a punch. "What a bitch", I whisper turning away from them, I glance up to the sky, sighing as I feel a small breeze upon my face. "Hey Hinata", I jump and look at Kiba who is smirking, Akamaru secured on his head, "K-Kiba, hey!", I stutter looking away from him, "What are you doing out here? Neji is looking for you", I slowly shrug, "I-I wa-was just relaxing K-kiba, ill be on my way home then". With that I walk away from my two team mates staring down at the floor, I walk slowly back to my home avoiding people walking down the same road, I slip my hands into my sweater when I hear a familiar voice. I freeze as they get closer I force myself to keep going, "Come on Sasuke, just one bite to eat, you must be very hungry after that training we did", Sakura's voice chimes.

I keep my head down hoping to get by unnoticed but Sasuke had a different idea, "Hello Hinata", I freeze to be honest I dint even know Sasuke knew of my existence let alone my name. I look up a smile on my face, "G-Good aftern-n-noon S-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan", I stutter bowing at my two class mates. "Hey Hinata dint quite notice you there, you going home?", Sakura asks still clinging to Sasuke, "Yes, Neji-ni-san is looking for me, hope you two have a good night", I say wanting to get out of this situation. "Actually why don't I walk you home", Sasuke speaks up moving to my side, I quickly want to say no but he stops me, "There has been a lot of weird stuff going on around the village, last thing anyone needs is someone going missing".

I am terrified all I can do is nod and stare down at the ground, "What about me Sasuke?", Sakura whines, "Your home is down this street, you can make it 10 feet without me, see you tomorrow". With that I feel is hand on my back moving me forward away from Sakura, all I can do is just move forward, my heart racing I feel like im about to pass out. Once we know we are far from Sakura, Sasuke drops his hand from my back and stops, "Im sorry I had to put you in that situation, I know you don't like getting involved, im sorry", I was shocked to be hearing Sasuke apologizing, and to me. "I-its ok S-S-Sasuke, I c-could see she was getting on yo-your nerves", I say looking up at the trees behind him, "Glad someone understands", he chuckles as he also looks up, "Lovely night isn't it", I say as he nods. "Why don't you ask dumbass out?", he asks still looking up at the sky, I begging playing with my fingers, "C-clearly he has no in-interest in me, why a-ask when he will s-shot m-me down", I mumble a bit sad.

"Well maybe if he would open his eyes and stop looking at one girl, he would notice he has a great one looking at him, he truly is a dumbass", Sasuke says combing back his hair. I blush deeply noting that Sasuke had just possibly complimented me, "Well, since you helped me out, ill walk you home", he says with a smile, again shocked that he was smiling. I nod and I let him guide me to my home, we talked a bit mostly about school and the upcoming exams, nothing about Naruto nor Sakura, I got to learn all his interest and so did he. We were both amazed that we were almost similar, and for the first time I heard him laugh, I also learned that I was pretty funny when I wasn't tripping over my words and being awkward. "How about we train together tomorrow, I know you can use some brushing up on your skills", he asked rubbing the back of his head, "I would love that, but don't you have training tomorrow with Kakashi?", I asked. "Yeah but that's cool, after wards meet me at training ground 2, bring your best, I will not be going easy", he said a bit of poison in his voice, "Bring it on!", I yell and he smiled while trying to stifle his laugh, "What?", I ask a bit confused. "Ive never seen you like this, you're a completely different person, well see you then", he says with a smile, I watch him walk away, still a bit confused choose to ignore it and walk into the compound heading towards my house.

Once inside I kick off my sandals and begin walking to my room, "Finally your home", I freeze at my father voice I quickly turn bowing, "Forgive me if I am late father, I was just out training with Kiba and Shino", I say waiting for him to yell at me. "Hmp I see, well keep on training then, even though you lost to Neji im sure you have a lot of time to play catch up", I stay quite as he turns to leave I bite my lip and make a run for my room. I lock the door and sit silently on my bed staring at myself in the mirror, I was weak, I stare at my short hair and move to touch it, the only reason I had kept it cut was because of the whole Sasuke ordeal, and my father was very strict with me as a child. My mother had also told me I look much more beautiful with short hair, but now I hated it I made a promise to myself to grow it out, it was time that maybe I become more stronger and self confident, then maybe Naruto would notice me.

I lay back, "Naruto", I whisper i stare up at my ceiling fan, then for some reason Sasuke drifts in, "Ive never seen you like this", I whisper and a sudden realization hits me. I jump up, "Sasuke has been watching me", I whisper in a panicked voice, I feel all the heat rush to my head and soon I pass out like I always do slumping back on my bed lifelessly.

I wake up and lazily look over at my clock, I jump up, "I have two hours before I have to go meet Sasuke", I mumble as I run around my room gathering my gear and head to the restroom were I take a quick shower. Instead of my regular mesh under shirt I usually wear I decide to pull on a black muscle shirt, and sip up my sweater, I still have about and hour before so I drink some orange juice and eat some light breakfast. I look over myself to make sure I have all my gear and head out. I walk down to the training ground and look around, I shrug maybe he was still with Kakashi, I walk up to the post standing in the middle of the lot and decide to begin striking it. I begin going to town on it I hadn't noticed Sasuke behind me watching me, until he put his hand on my shoulder, I spun around quickly tripping and falling on my ass, "Sorry if I scared you", he smiles offering to help me up. I take his hand brushing my butt off, "Sorry I was just focused", I mumble looking around, "I could see that, I was just going to tell you to move a bit more back and relax your stance", I lectures taking a pose.

I take the same pose and let him fix my posture, "There, now strike gently but fast, I think that should help", he says I begin doing so and it feels much more better, my attacks are now much more stronger and I can execute them a lot faster. "Wow, thanks", I say stretching, "Now, what are we going to do, battle?", he says I shrug and look down at my palms that are slightly red, "Well lest see how fast you are then", he mumbles getting into a battle stance. I quickly follow, "Lets see who's eyes are better", I whisper activating my byakugan as he activates his sharingan, we stare each other down waiting for someone to move. He lunges forward an simple attack I can dodge so I do attempting to strike his back as he does also, I stumble forward as he does also, I regain my stance and move forward my two fingers aiming at one of his points. I strike and he disappears, I feel him behind me and do a quick substitution and manage to get a few feet away, "Your quick", he mumbles I nod trying to figure out what to do next, "FIREBALL JUTSU!", I quickly look back at Sasuke and see a ball of flame come towards me. I jump back watching my jacket sleeve get engulfed in flames, I quickly pull of my jacket and make a run for the other side of the field, I make some hand sighs and lounge forward, "GENTLE FISTS!", I land the first strike but watch Sasuke stumble away holding his arm.

"You destroyed my jacket", I say with a bit of a laugh, he chuckles eyeing me, "Well I didn't know you were in tip top fighting condition with all that weight on your shoulders, can you move better now?", he asks I smile and nod. We begin exchanging blows, managing to land a few hits on him as he landed a few on me, running around the field making a mess of blood and sweat as we both went at it none stop. Unknown to us that we had an audience watching us, we both charge at each other our fists colliding with our cheeks and tossing us back, Sasuke crashes against a tree as I roll across the ground, scraping my elbows. We both pant I lift myself from the ground holding my chin and popping my jaw, "SASUKE!", my eyes quickly move to Sakura who is running to him, "Fuck", I whisper standing up but feeling my knees buckle.

"HINATA!", I look over to Kiba who is running to me also, "Hinata are you ok?", he asks helping me stand I nod leaning on him for support, "What the hell were you doing, was Sasuke trying to kill you?", Kiba asks poison in his tongue I shake my head. "Like Sasuke would waste his time", Sakura yelled helping Sasuke up, im about to say something when Sasuke pushes Sakura away, "What the hell! Did I ask for your help!", he yells I quickly stand firm watching Kiba give me an odd look, "Im fine, really", I mumble. "We were training, and as you can see we got a bit dirty that's what happens when someone on trains", Sasuke yells moving away from Sakura and to me, I move towards him with a slight limp once at the middle we both bow at one another. "Great match", he says a smile at the tip of his lips, "Agreed thank you, I learned a lot today", I say he nods, "Maybe we can do this again", he mumbles so Kiba nor Sakura could hear, I nod and both walk away from eachother.

I take a long bath soaking in the water as I tend to my wounds, I go over the whole fight and what had happen. I take mental notes on who he moves and the way I should counter those moves, I lean back in the tub exhaling, "Ive never been this tired before", I whisper to myself. I bathe a little longer before I get out and pull on my pajamas, I walk to my bed and lay on it letting sleep come to me and welcome it.

The next morning I felt like staying home and studying on some of my family's jutsu, I had scrolls laid across my floor and was about to get to it when there was a knock at my door, "Hinata, father needs to speak to you in the meeting hall", I sigh as I hear Hanabi walk away. I pull on a purple muscle shirt and walk out with my house slippers, I make my way down the hall towards the meeting hall when something dosnt feel quite right, my father wasn't alone in that room. I slide the doors open and I come face to face with Neji he sighs and lets me trough, around the table is Kurenai and Kakashi, I stop once I see Sasuke and Naruto and of course Sakura. I swallow hard, "Y-yes father?", I ask bowing, "Take a seat, we have some things to talk about", I nod taking a seat next to Kurenai I stare down at the table feeling eyes on me. "Why didn't you wear more appropriate attire?", my father asks I blush, "I wasn't planning on going out today father, and was about to study some jutsu when you asked for me, so I wasn't prepared", I answer not looking up. "A Ninja should always be ready", I nod feeling embarrassed, "Well, that's not the problem at hand, Kakashi has informed me that you were out training yesterday with the Uchiha", I look up to my father feeling a bit scared.

He stands up and slaps me, Kurenai flinches but fights from protecting me, "What were you thinking! You could have been killed yesterday and to have no one watching over you! What has gotten into you!", I kept my hand on my cheek avoiding my fathers eyes and holding back tears. "Sir! With all do respect I would never aim to kill your daughter", Sasuke spoke up, I had barely noticed he was standing, "Speak when spoken to Uchiha", my father hisses. "Mr. Hyuga we dint come here today to watch you punish your daughter with all do respect we came to talk about an arrangement", Kakashi spoke signaling Sasuke to sit down. My father went back to his seat as Kurenai helped me back up, I caught a glimpse of Sasuke, he was angry with my father both him and Naruto but were biting there tongues. "I was actually quite impressed that Hinata was able to hold out her own against Sasuke and I believe has shown a lot of improvement with both her fighting and thinking skills", Kakashi began, "the fact that they came to a draw is impressive", Kakashi looks over at me.

"I would like for your permission to have Hinata train with Sasuke so that they both can advance their visual techniques, also I believe that Sasuke can better train Hinata as she can him", I watched my father face twist with disgust. "You want my daughter to train with a dirty Uchiha? What lies is this about being equally matched, my daughter is weak nothing more and nothing less", I bite my lip. "Sir your daughter is indeed strong, if you can give her a chance she can advance", Sasuke spoke up his hands on the table, I watched Naruto and Sakura look at him as if he were crazy. To be honest no one in the room has ever seen Sasuke Uchiha so fuelled about something that dint involve his brother, "Control your Uchiha, Kakashi you know I would never permit this". Kakashi looked over to me once more, "Uchiha and the Hyuga are very different and are enemy's, we might fight together to protect this village, but we will never work together in anything else", my father said before glancing at me, "You should know better then to go off with an Uchiha".

"With that being said, I want no further interactions between you two, it is my order, if you don't comply you will be escorted everywhere by Neji or a clan member at all times, that is final", my hands were fists under the table, it took everything in my will to hold back my tears. "You cant do that! If you know whats right for your daughter, you would let me train her!", Sasuke yelled, "What is your problem with the Uchiha!", Naruto was quickly at his side holding him back. "Don't let this get to your head but there is no way in hell my daughter would be at your level she is far to weak to go head to head with someone like you", the room fell silent and I wanted to run away and die in a hole. I stood up and did the only thing I could do, I bowed, "Thank you for coming to our home, hope you have a nice day, and ill see you all at the exams", with that I turned on my heel and leave.

I half ran to my room and once in there completely burst into tears, the fact that my father had no faith in my skills was sickening in its self. I couldn't stop my body from shaking, I felt so pathetic I felt so weak, I felt lower than dirt. I cried my self to sleep that night avoiding dinner, I wanted to be on my own and that was fine with me, from now on it was going to be about what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all of you who read my first chapter!** Forgive me if my english is bad or if i mispell something, english isnt exactly my first language. Heres the second chapter, hope you enjoy! Thank you to my **reviewer!**

**Chapter 2:** Enough of the System

I hold the letter close to my chest as I look out my window, it had been 3 years since all that mess at the exams happen. Naruto was off training with his new sensei and Sakura had been taken under Tsunades wing along with myself, we had to train hard to become medical ninja. I kept thinking back to the night it all happened after the exams Sasuke had visibly changed and was beginning to act way more distant than before, but the night before he left he had snuck into my room while I was asleep. And left a letter on my nightstand, the letter read in his cursive writing, "_Hinata, Im about to take the biggest step in my life, you might think it's the wrong one or that im stupid but I need to get stronger in order to get at Itachi. You've got to do the same, keep training and become stronger, have more confidence in yourself and do what you want. Hell, if you still love that dumbass, go after him, he has to grow up some day. I have to leave soon and I know you'll read this and if your wondering how I got into your room, well, that's another story for a later date. Stay safe and I know ill see you in the near future. Goodbye Hinata-chan."._

I glanced over to my clock and sighed heavily it was time to begin my work out before going out on my mission. I tie my hair up in a pony tail and walk out into my backyard, I begin doing push ups, and sit ups till my arms and back are killing me. Then I begin to meditate and do some yoga to calm my mind and get ready for my mission, "You be careful out there", my father says from the door, I nod still doing my yoga pose. Once im done I run up to my room and put on my gear, I fix my sweater and comb my hair, "Hinata! Kiba is here!", I hear Hanabi, I roll my eyes and gather my weapons, I jog down to meet Kiba and slip on my ninja sandals.

"Damn these Akatsuki missions are getting old arnt they?", Kiba says while yawning, "Yeah along with all the Sasuke, Orochimaru ones, I'm sure this one will be easy", Shino mumbles from behind his jacket. We walk silently down the road, "Its weird this is our first mission without Kurenai", I say fixing my bag and counting how many stars I had and how many I needed for the mission. Once outside the village we were off, jumping trough the trees at lightning speed.

...

"So what are these guys up to anyways", Kiba whispered I waved my hand for him to be quite while I looked a head with my byakugan. "Its clear so, we should proceed into the village and scout out the area", I say dropping down to the floor and removing my jacket. "What are you doing?", Kiba asks, I look at him, "the less ninja like we look the better we can blend in", he nods as he pulls off his head band and ruffles his hair. I pull my hair up and lead the group into the village, no one looks twice as we walk to a near hotel to stay for the night, once in my room I put on a plain black T-shirt and some shorts, "Im going out to the bar and see if I can get any information", without letting them answer I run out of the hotel.

The music was semi loud and everyone was drinking and talking to themselves, I make my way to the bar and order myself something fruity. I look around the bar before my eyes fall on a blond my heart stars betting fast for the small hope that it might be Naruto, all he had done was let his hair grow out. My body moved on its own walking to the blond, I reach out and tap his shoulder, he spins and I feel disappointed and star truck at the same time. I am met with grey eyes and a sexy crocked smile, "Hello?", I swallow hard, "Oops! Sorry I thought you were someone else, im sorry", I say feeling a blush creep on my cheeks, "No problem it happens a lot actually", he says with a smile. I have to get away from him, he is way to charming for himself and way more attractive than any other guy ive meet. "HA! Well ill let you get back to what ever you were doing, sorry again", I smile and wave as turn away to leave, feeling his eyes on my back as I did so. Back at the bar im served my drink and proceed to doing what I was doing before, I start some small talk with a man next to me asking if anything weird has been going on around the village, of course nothing and I brush it off.

The night is winding down and im about done with drinking, I pay and tip the bartender and make my exit, unaware that the blond beauty was watching me do so. "Hey!", I look up at Kiba, "Any luck?", he asks in a whispered tone, "Negative, very delicious drinks I have to say, and I had a bit of a problem", Kiba quickly looks worried. "I thought I saw Naruto in there and miss took him for another guy, but other than that, its all cool", I smile as Kiba sighs, "Im sure by the time we get back, he will be home so don't worry to much over it", he pats my head leading me back to the hotel.

...

Next morning we did the same scouted the are and the village asking questions to anyone that might know. I walked around a pool area when I bumped into someon, "AH! Sorry!", I yell rubbing my nose, "No problem, though it looks like we keep bumping into one another don't we", I look up at the tall blond and begin to blush. He is shirtless and standing in front of me, every muscle presented to me all the way down to his navel and his shorts which were hanging danger low, I gasp like a fish out of water and quickly look away, "OH! That's right! Well im sorry again for bumping into you!", I yell trying to control the fainting feeling I have. "Wait", I turn to him keeping my eyes on his face, "Whats your name", I smile at him, "Hinata, yours?", he also smiles, "Deidara, hope to see you around some more", I nod and leave.

Once away from him I can relax and maybe the knot in my stomach can go away, why does a guy like that have a big affect on me, is it because he's blond, or that crocked smile that is just breath taking. I stop and shake my head, "Im on a mission, get your head out of the gutter", I whisper ad continue on with my mission.

With no luck we all decide to call it quits and head back to the village, sending a mental goodbye to the good looking blond that I was leaving. We had nothing on the Akatsuki so it must have been a mistake, but all that dint matter if Naruto was going to be back at the village. A smile found its way on my lips at just the thought, maybe now he would notice me and we could finally be together, I will tell him how I feel and maybe he will accept.

...

"Welcome back guys!", the men at the gates cheered waving their hands over their head, we smile and wave back, "Lets head to report to Tsunade, maybe well get lucky and meet up with Naruto", Kiba smile and soon we were off. Jumping roof to roof until we got to the Hokage's tower, our foot steps echoed as we walked up the long flight of stairs, Shino whispered to himself as always as I looked ahead thinking of what I would say to Naruto first. We reached the door and heard silent talking, Kiba knocked on the door slowly, "COME IN!", Tsunade shouted shaking the door lightly, we all exchanged glances as I pushed the door forward. As if someone had heard my prayer Naruto was there slumped against the wall a dumb adorable look on his face, "Ah your all back!", Tsunade said a small smile on her face. "NARUTO, Man! Has it been a long time bro!", Kiba yelled running over to grab Naruto and rub his head, I watched both boys interact a smile on my face, Naruto had grown so much, he was way more taller now and much more slimmer. "Welcome back Naruto-kun!", I said hiding the blush from my face, he smiled at me, "Hinata, you sure have grown up haven't you!", I watched his eyes wander down to my chest and lay there for a while. I blushed deeply letting him stare until Sakura came in punching him square in the face, "You pervert!", she yells.

I felt slightly disappointed but managed to somehow laugh it off up until Naruto spoke, "Oh! Sakura-chan! You should know I would never look at anyone else the way I look at you". My smile instantly faded and Kiba quickly looked over to me, I stared down at the floor quickly holding back the tears threatening to come out. "Anyway, we wish to report that our mission came back clean, no sign of the group we are looking for in that village ma'am", I spoke hiding the sadness in my voice, "I see, very well you guys go on and rest, it will be a while before you guys go out on another mission". I nod at Tsunade and quickly turn on my heel, "Nice seeing you again Naruto", I mumble and walk out the room not looking over my shoulder. My heart had been torn to shred right in front of everyone and all but Naruo knew of it, "Hinata!", I ignored Kiba's calls as I kept on walking down the stairs.

...

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama!", the servants greet me as I walk in trough the door I kick off my sandals and walk to my room zipping down my sweater, "Hinata! I wish to have a word with you!", I hear my father call. I ignore him as I slump down on my bed releasing a long sigh, I grab a scrunchy that lies carelessly on my nightstand and use it to tie up my long indigo hair. I lazily walk out of my room and to my father office, "Yes?", I mumble he stares up a bit frustrated, "I hope your not that tired from your mission, I want you to have a sparring match with your sister in an hour. I send him a glare before I bow and turn to leave back to my room, I quickly drop on the floor and begin to meditate I concentrate in healing any wounds I might have and begin of thinking of a tactic I can use to beat her.

"Ms. Hinata? Are you ready for the spar", I open my eyes and look at my door, I quickly jump up stretching, "Yes, I am", I answer. I walk down the hall to our clans training room, I was a bit shocked when I notices that the room was full and a bit more surprised when I noticed the older clans men sitting waiting for the fight. I kneel in front of Hanabi as we always do as I notice my father stand, "Today! Is a very important day, today one of my daughters will be handed the right to be the next clan leader, I fear I am getting old, so today we make plans for the future". My eyes narrow glancing behind Hanabi at my father, he was doing this souly in Hanabi's favor catching me at my weakest when ive come back from a long mission. I really dint care for right to be leader of the clan but if I were to lose this match, I might be officially disowned by my father and branded as a branch member, I would be second citizen to my father.

I was angry and Hanabi could tell by the look she was giving me, "_Your stronger than what you think you are_", I close my eyes to hear Sasuke's voice. "_You can defeat your father, I know you can, trust in yourself and one day you will find your strength and maybe finally break out of your small cage"_, I slowly open my eyes. "Are my daughters ready?!", I hear my father yell Hanabi nods I stay silent for a moment everyone waiting on me, I activate my Byakugan and jump back getting into my stance. "BEGIN THEN!", with that Hanabi runs at me her Byakugan activated now, she does the usual striking motions and I easily dodge them examining her body movements, "_you usually have a weak open spot that leaves you very vulnerable, you just have to pay attention the next time you fight your cousin", _Sasuke's voice whispering in my ear. I quickly notice Hanabi left her side open and I quickly send a jab of chakra into her sending her flying back in pain, I hear gasps from the crowed as all eyes are on Hanabi, she gasps as she clenches her side, half of me wanting to run to her side the other holding me back.

"Get up!", my father yells making me look over at him, he was visibly angry, Hanabi slumps forward staggering on her feat, "GENTLE FISTS!", she yells, I activate my gentle fists and we begin exchanging blows. "_Don't exert your chakra, when your fist fighting have your chakra support your hits, when you know you have a chance, insert into the body for damage"_, I mentally nod blocking all her attacks until she leaves her abdomen open. I don't think twice as I begin to land multiple hits on her, once the first hit connects, she quickly slumps over as blood is forced from her mouth, before I can stop myself I land another hit. She visibly losses conciseness and I let her drop on the floor, I stand staring down at her as I notice were I had landed the hit, her chakra core was now disrupted and not flowing properly.

Everyone begins to whisper as I lean down to tend to Hanabi, im about to touch her face when my father slaps a towel on my face, "Clean off", he mumbles as I begin to clean off. Everyone's eyes are on me, watching every move I make I stand taking a deep breath ready to face everyone. When I notice Hanabi being pulled away, "Wait, don't do that, shes really hurt!", I shout as I feel a tight grip around my arm, "Let her, she will soon suffer the mark of the branch family anyway", my father says in a very unemotional voice. My face twists in horror, what had I just done, I had doomed my sister, I bite my lip, "Don't you care that she is your daughter!", I scream pulling away from him, he narrows his eyes, "I am very disappointed in her, she has gotten weak, to be beaten by you is completely unacceptable", he says keeping his voice low. I take a deep breath trying to tame my anger, "What is that suppose to mean", I mumble grinding my teeth, he smirks, "You know exactly what that means", I cant control my body as I swing at my father slapping him in the head with enough force, I tossed off his equilibrium making him crash to the floor in pain. "You truly are the scum of this earth!", I yell running out of the hall, leaving my father screaming in pain.

I make a quick run to my room were I gather my things, I grab a duffle bag and begin packing some of my clothing into it. I then run down to my father's office and move his book case to get to his safe, I quickly unlock it and begin taking some one my money and shoving it into my bag. I hear everyone begin to run around a bit panicked looking for me so I look over to the window at my side and make a quick decision, I lock the safe, fix the shelf back into place and silently slide the window open. I slither out of it closing it and make a quick run out of the compound, once outside I make a quick decision to run Kiba's house.

...

"That bastard, I cant believe he can go that low, man that old man doesn't stop surprising me", I watch Kiba's mom stand up and scratch her head, "You can stay here for the night tomorrow you can go request a long mission to get you some breathing room between you and your father", I nod as she walks out. I rub my eye as Kiba comes in, "So your going to leave tomorrow?", he mumbles scratching his head. "I have to, I feel if I see my father right away I might rip is heart out or something", I reply playing with my fingers, an awkward silence falls on us as there is knocking at the door. Akamaru quickly appears tugging on me to follow him, Kiba pushes me on him as we make our way down a long corridor, "Forgive me, but Akamaru needs to lay on you to hide your chakra", Kiba says with a whisper. I nod laying on the floor and letting Akamaru lay on top of me which surprisingly he wasn't so heavy, I hear footsteps and yelling.

"Look! If you see Lady Hinata you are advised to contact me!", I recognize the voice as one of the branch members that serves as a guard for the compound, "Sure! Now get the hell out before I get the dogs to bite your balls off!", I hear Kiba's mother yell. Akamaru then lifts off of me licking my face, "Ill show you to were you will be staying the night ok?", Kiba mumbles rubbing his neck, I notice he was a bit nervous but shook off the feeling letting him guide me to the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** GAH! Im really happy that so meny people have fovorited this story, THANK YOU! Also thank you for all your feedback, ill try to slow down and maybe explain things in a bit more detail. But here is the third chapter to the story, I hope you all enjoy!

**I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter 3:** Pure gutts

The next morning I woke up early and asked Kiba's elder sister if I could use the shower before taking off. Anna was pretty chill with it and had left her room door open for me to get easier access to the restroom, also Anna didn't trust Kiba so it would be more private. I take a quick shower and got changed quickly I brush my teeth then pull my hair back and then look at myself in the mirror, I dint really feel like wearing my usual jacket so I decided to wear a light black sweater the only one I owned without the family crest on it. I fold my jacket and secure it in a bag and leave it in the guest bedroom closet, I say my goodbyes to Kiba's mother and sister before I take off towards the hokage's tower, avoiding some main streets in fear that some of the branch members would be hiding waiting for me.

I jog up the stairs to Tsunade's office and knock on the door, "WHO IS IT AT THIS HOUR!", I hear Tsunade roar, I mentally squeak as I push the door open. "Forgive me Lady Tsunade I was wondering if I could have a private mission", I mumble avoiding her gaze. She tosses me a scroll, "I knew you would come here, ever since I heard about you little stunt at your compound", she says brushing her blond bang back, "I have to say, I am happy that you did so, if you didn't do it I think I would of done it my self". She begins to laugh and I cant help but smile, "Your mission is to go to a village between Konoha and stone, there have been a lot of reports of the Akatsuki having been seen there lately", Tsunade sighs, "Its going to be dangerous since this is kind of a hot spot, especially since the sand village has treats towards it from the Akatsuki".

I wanted to ask what was being done about that but she answered my question before I could voice it, "I have requested for Kakashi's team to go out to the village and investigate, but they wont leave until later today". I nod wishing I could assist with the mission, "I know you would want to go but", she stops leaning back going into deep thought, "Actually, I want you to keep watch over the village under cover, follow them but once your in the village disband on your own and watch over the sand". I bow, "When will they be leaving?", she tosses me another scroll as I set the previous scroll on the table, "you will leave with Kakashi knowing your following them, since he is the most likely to attack if followed, as for Sakura and Naruto". Tsunade coughs, "They will be oblivious to your presence, stay in the shadows and listen to every little thing, this is a high mission for you and if you succeed, you'll be recommended for ANBU". I bow as I take my leave, I go by a near by café to get some breakfast and look over the mission scroll, I set down my coffee to take one last glance at the writing before a hand is on my shoulder. I turn quickly grabbing the hand pulling it forward making the person lounge forward and body slam the table, I pant as I look down to see Kakashi surprised, "Oh kami! I am so sorry Kakashi-sensei!", I quickly say helping him up. He chuckles brushing himself off, "I should be sorry, I'm just a bit surprised you did that, I feel comfortable with you watching our backs", I scratch the back of my head as Kakashi picks up bits and pieces of the now broken table.

"So im guessing your ok with me going with you guys?", I ask watching him pick up the wood, "Yes I am, and also I heard about what happened with your father, I have to say he had it coming to him, it was only a matter of time". We both walk into the café, apologize to the shop owner and pay half of the damage as Kakashi buys me another cup of coffee, we walk down the road silently, "Im sure Sasuke would be really happy to hear about this if he was here", Kakashi mumbles scratching his head, I nod taking a sip from my fresh cup of coffee. I could only imagine the smile on his face, the smile that was so out of place yet so beautiful, I missed the Uchiha more than I would like to admit, but mostly because he saw me as what I was.

...

"There you are KAKASHI!", I hear Naruto yell, "What took you so long? We might be late! I want to talk to Gaara!", Naruto once more yells as Sakura punches him. I watch the two bicker as Kakashi looks over his shoulder nodding slightly giving me the signal, I quickly do some hand sings to hide my Chakra from Naruto and Sakura. I watch them walk a few feet ahead before I begin to follow, I adjust the mask on my face so I can see better ahead of me, I hear Naruto and Sakura talking away, something's are about training and how they had beat Kakashi finally and then they got on the subject of Sasuke. I drown out that part of the conversation taking the time to scan the area ahead of them, I spot some moving ahead of them and watch the group freeze, I take that chance to go around them and destroy the potential danger. "What's wrong Kakashi?", Naruto says as I finish suffocating the last hostile, "Nothing I thought I heard something", he signals for the group to proceed as I let the body slump to the ground.

I lean back on the tree sighing as I let the group go ahead of me, after a few silent exhales, I get to hiding the body's. I get back on their trail as I notice they had set up for the night, I slump against the tree on a branch hanging high above the ground and take out my water bottle taking a few sips, im close enough were I can hear Naruto's loud voice and notice how dangerous he is. He can be heard from a pretty far distance I shrug my shoulders settling down to maybe take a nap when I feel something land in front of me, I open one eye. "How did I do? Kakashi-sensei?", I whisper as he hands me a bag of dehydrated bananas which I take happily, "you did very well, very fast and very clean", he whispers I nod chewing silently, "Kakashi?". He looks at me, "I have a very bad feeling, I feel as if I should go on ahead to get to the sand village early, its just a gut feeling", I whisper Kakashi contemplates this as we watch Naruto and Sakura prepare to go to bed. I had this sinking feeling as if a bomb had been set, my nerves were on ends and usually my gut was right about these kind of things, it was only right of me to voice it.

"Go on ahead then, if you get there please notify that we will be arriving shortly", Kakashi whispers, I was a bit surprised by his decision but nod. I stretch activating my byakugan to scan the area, the last thing I wanted to do is leave when a potential hostile was standing by waiting, I knew very well team 7 could protect themselves, but they were part of half my mission. "This place should be safe till morning, I hid the enemy body's pretty well, so please head out as soon as the sun rises", I whisper Kakashi nods disappearing back to were Naruto and Sakura were, I say a silent good night to Naruto as I jump off. I glide trough the night air sucking on a dehydrated banana chip, I still feel sick to my stomach and pick up my speed its not long before im dashing trough the desert. The winds were attempting to push me far back, but since I had managed to further advance my chakra control, I had most of it going to my feet so I can better grip the sliding sand.

...

I begin to slow down as I notice something odd, there was no one to greet me at the entrance, I walk a bit more forward when I notice the blood splatter. I immediately run over the wall in case there was going to be an ambush, I glance up at the sky when I see it. A huge white bird flying above the village I run down the wall and trough the streets grabbing and tapping all the guards or ninja that I ran into pointing up at the sky. Yelling and screaming comes next, "EVERYONE GET INSIDE YOUR HOMES AND STAY THERE!", I begin yelling and soon some of the village ninja began to yell the same orders. I make my way down to were the Kazekage would be when I look up and see sand flying in the air, Garra was already on the roof top fighting the enemy. I'm about to push the door open when the door busts open ad Kankuro tackles me to the ground, "MOVE! Yo—", he stops looking down on me.

I was pinned under him in a very odd position and I cant hide the blush that comes to my face as I forcefully shove Kankuro off. "Kankuro! What ar—", Temari comes to a halt at the scene in front of her, Kankuro was still between my legs and I was in a position were I was gripping his shoulders to push him off, but I would imagine it looked bad. "KANKURO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!", Temari screams pulling out her fan and hitting him right off me, I stare in horror as Kankuro penetrates the wall. I quickly stand up, "Look, its not what it seemed like, I came here to talk to Gaara when I noticed he was already on the roof, when Kankuro crashed into me", I say in a panicked voice. She looks at me, "I know, I don't see you as being that kinda person anyway Hinata, just right now its all over the place", Temari says looking back at Kankuro, "Look we can smack Kankuro around later, we need to get to high ground and see if we can help Gaara".

She nods as she takes off, I quickly help Kankuro up and dust him, "Make sure the villagers are safe in their homes, I need to get to high ground". Kankuro coughs nodding, "Up the stairs, up to roof hurry", he coughs I nod kicking the door in and dashing up the stairs. Once I reach the top as soon as I open the door, sand seeps into the hall the wind and all the force was making the door hard to open. I manage to push it open and my eyes land on the blond ridding the clay bird, and for a slight moment his eyes land on me also. My mouth wants to say I know you but he mouths out the words, "It cant be her", I watch the blond dodge the sand that Gaara sent at him. I have to kick my self back into mission mode, shaking off any feeling that I might know him, I run across the roof getting to a spot were I can activate my Byakugan and watch his movement trying to figure out if there was a pattern to his movements.

Another explosion was blinding, I cringe at how bright it was when I notice small particles of sand falling on my shoulder, I glance up and notice a sand wall between me and the sky. I cant help but marvel at how strong Gaara has gotten, I take the chance to run across the roof tops knowing that the enemy cant see me I manage to reach one of the walls surrounding the village. That's when Gaara released his jutsu I run along the wall until I get danger close to a unfamiliar chakra, I hang back hopping it hadn't noticed me. Another explosion and this time all sand that was in the air seams to fall, I bite my lip weighing what might of happened when I hear flapping get near. I watch the blond man get near the wall I was at and crawl back out of sight, I couldn't help but notice that he was carrying Gaara, I bite my lip as I hear some very light talking most that I cant really understand. That's when I feel a strong force on my back pulling me down, I brace for impact but instead I fall into arms, I slowly open my eyes and am face with none other than the blond.

"I thought you looked familiar", he mumbles setting me down, I stumble back about to grab a kunai when I feel the pouch get tugged off me, "Now now, lets not make bad choices". I turn towards the deep gruff voice, from the shadows emerges what looks like a puppet, I step back again, "Hinata was it?", I turn back to the blond who smiles. "Well I would say lying to a possible love interest is very bad, but that would be wrong on my part too wouldn't it?", I blush and shake my head, "L-love I-interest!?", he chuckles, "Awe you going to deny it? Now I feel horrible". I bite my lip again thinking of what to do, "You should stop damaging your lips like that, they already look very kissable, I understand now why Deidara has such an interest in you". They nod at one another, "Isnt she a true piece of art, un?", Deidara says to his team mate as the puppet nods, "Her skin is so smooth and flawless, true perfection". I quickly cover my mouth as both men laugh, I hear shuffling and both men lunge forward, I don't have enough time to react as Deidara grabs me and carries me up on the bird.

I struggle against his grasp as the bird takes flight I close my eyes expecting it to feel weird but am a bit surprised when it feels like sailing on a ship. I hear Deidara chuckle as he loosens his grip around my body, I open my eyes to see we aren't that far off the ground, I had to do something these guys were definitely from the Akatsuki. Im about to reach in my pocket when I feel string pull on my arm making me cringe, there is a sharp pain before im torn away from the blond, "Sasori? What are you doing, hmm?!", Deidara yells turning to his partner. I hit the sad pretty hard, "I don't trust her, we do need her to lure in the nine tails, but something tells me, we already have enough to bring him out", my eyes land on Gaara. "Still you can be a little more gentle with her", Deidara moves to get me but I feel a sharp pain in my leg, "Just because she has a pretty face, dosnt mean you should get attached". I stifle my yell as I grip the sand, for some odd reason I wasn't able to move, my body was pined to the sand unable to protect myself.

I glance up to see both men staring each other down, I watch Deidara jump down off his clay beast and walk over to me, taking a grip of my shirt and pulling me up. I cringe as the blade was still in my leg, I stare at him, I close my eyes as his hand slithers to my neck, I suspect him to choke me but instead he pulls something off. I open my eyes to see him holding my neckles, "Keep it", I whisper he wants to say something but I stop him, "If we ever meet again, ill recognize you, so keep it", his face turns into a smile as he leans in capturing my lips. The kiss was passionate, my insides turned into a circus act, my first kiss taken by my enemy, it was hard to believe that it held so much feeling I wanted it to last forever. How can someone like him, be in a group who is known for nothing but murder and pain, someone who has true potential to be just any other great ninja. He pulls away licking his lips as he lays me back on the ground, pulling out the blade, "Forgive me for what im about to do, but you cant see were we head off to, hmm", I close my eyes waiting to be knocked out.

_"Lady Hinata!", I run from the voice as I push people out of my way making my way to the center of the square. They were about to set off the fireworks and I just had to have front row seats to the show, "HINATA!", I keep running. I stop once in front as I see the men setting up the rockets, I cant help but smile, it was almost time when I felt someone grip my shoulder and pull me back. "Lady Hinata! Don't you ever do that again!", I watch the branch member as he yells at me at how irresponsible I was acting. I begin to tear up as someone pats my shoulder, "Relax, she's just exited to watch the show, please don't be mad at her", I turn to face the young boy, his jet black eyes on my face. "YOU!", once again im pulled back, "Don't you dare lay your hands on my lady", I watch in horror as he picks up the small boy, I was so afraid then the boy falls to the ground. I look up to see the branch member being held up by his neck, everyone around us had backed up and watching us, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON HYUGA!". Then the man looks down at me, I cower as I begin to cry, "Don't cry please", I turn to the boy who is softly rubbing my back, "Sasuke?", I look up at the scary man who is now examining his son. "Please dad, she just wanted to watch the fireworks up front, can we not ruin this for her?", Sasuke says, giving his father puppy eyes, I hear his father sigh as he sets down the branch member. "Your lucky my son talked me down, now I want you to shut up and watch the show with your heiress is that understood, and do not think of touching my son"._

_ After a while everyone relaxed and the show began, I watched the rockets get ignited and take off before exploding in the sky. "Wow", I gasped keeping my eyes on the sky, the blur of color was so amazing, "Super cool huh", I turn to Sasuke who is staring at the sky, "Yes very cool". We go back to watching the show silently the grand finally was the best, "That was absolutely amazing", I say clapping, "You should see the fireballs that my father and brother can make, there almost as bright as those", I turn to Sasuke who is glowing. "One day ill be stronger than father and brother, and you can come watch me make the biggest fireballs!", I smile and nod, "Lets go Lady Hinata", I hear the branch member say as he grips my shoulder leading me away, "bye!", I say waving as Sasuke waves back a small smile on his face…._


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! **Thank you everyone who is reading this Fan fic! Here is the fourth chapter and i hope you enjoy it!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 4:** The returning figure

I wake up, my hands grasping fists full of dirt I rub my head as I glance around feeling the sand in my hair. I stand up cringing at the wound in my leg, "Right…", I whisper sitting back down, I take out my canteen and begin cleaning out the wound the best I can, before wrapping a bandage around it. I take out my map and try to figure out were I was, I could go back to the sand village and risk being asked a bunch of questions or I can head to a stray village. I shrug moving away from the village only praying that Gaara is safe, I start my long painful walk towards the stray village attempting not to put to much weight on my leg.

It takes me about an hour of cringe worthy walking before I reach the village, no one bats an eye at me, which is good, the less questions the better. I walk to a pharmacy and buy some disinfectant along with some needles and tread since I knew more than likely I needed to do some stitch work. I pay for the supplies and head over to the nearest hotel and rent a room. Once in the room I begin a bath, and proceed to wash myself and clean the wound a little, I take my time washing my hair knowing that I must have clumps of dirt in it, clinging to my scalp. Once satisfied I dry off and pull on the bath robe the hotel had provided, I walk to my bed and prop my leg up setting a towel underneath so the disinfectant dosnt stain the bed to much.

I cringe as the liquid enters the wound but I troop on watching it foam up hearing the fizzing of it, I take another towel and pat the wound. I reach into the bag and pull out the needle and tread, I loop the tread making a secure knot and release a deep sigh closing my eyes and attempt to relax my body. I then look down positioning the needle, with a deep breath I penetrate the needle trough my flesh, biting back the yell. I continue sealing the wound and soon enough in done, I pour some more disinfectant before moving my leg so I can stitch the underside.

I wrap the bandage tightly and securely around my leg and secure it before I lean back on the bed. I stare at the ceiling as I try to remember what had happen before I woke up, I quickly touch my lips and blush, I shake my head. "That must have been an illusion", I whisper still eyeing the ceiling, I stand up taking my dusty dirty clothes and proceed to limp down to the washroom, I ask the women and the front desk for a piece of paper and pen on the way there. I toss my clothes into the washer and set them to wash, I sit on the bench and proceed to write what I had seen and witnessed, I jot down everything as it was fresh in my memory.

...

"Would you happen to have an envelope?", I ask the front desk women she nods and hands me one, I nod and walk back to my room with my fresh clean clothing. Once im my room I put my report in the envelope and jot down the Hokages name, I take a breath before lifting myself from my bed and walk over to the window. I prop the window open letting in the warm breeze, I make hand signs and summon an eagle, "Please take this to the Hokage immediately", I whisper to the bird it nods as I secure the letter to its foot , "Go", and it takes off. I close the window and go back to my bed, "Might as well sleep for a bit before heading out", I say to myself and I let my eyes get heavy with sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK! I sit up to loud banging, I look over to the clock on my nightstand and moan at the time. I stumble to my feet limping to the door, "Its dinner?", I mumble sliding the door open, and I feel arms around me, I stiffen up as I cant really tell who it is. They pull back and I let my jaw drop, "What the…", my words drift as his finger falls on my lips, "Let me in….. I know you have a bunch of questions for me". I move to the side letting him pass I close the door slowly before turning to him, my eyes settle on his raven hair, "Sasuke", I whisper he motions me to take a seat, I try to walk as straight as I can but fail. I take a seat before I notice his eyes watching me, "What happen to your leg?", he asks worried I cant help but chuckle, "How did you know I was here?". He nods, "Alright, well I sensed your chakra", he answers with his cool tone, "Well, I guess its my turn then huh?", I smile as he nods still concerned, "the sand village was attacked, I wasn't really sent with anyone, so I was in charge of watching over the situation, well it got out of hand and I was attacked by the enemy".

Sasuke nods, "But im guessing this was no ordinary enemy, right?", he says and I nod, "It was—", I stop my self as Deidara comes to mind. I bite my lip and Sasuke notices, "Was who?", I look away from him and out the window, "It was the Akatsuki, one of them got me and left me out to die in the desert", as soon as I finish Sasuke slams his fist on the table. "Who was it!?", he yells I lean back I bit scared and decide to lie, "I cant remember, they hit me so hard… its all a big blur…", he settles down as he combs his hair back. "Were did you go….", I let the question drift off as he looks at the table, "You got my letter right", he says I nod, "Ive been with Ororchimaru, I cant really tell you anything more, but as you see im safe". I take my time to look at him, examine him he was no longer the young boy I knew, he was much more built and strong than before more dark, it was kind of scary.

"I see you grew your hair out", he comments hiding his blush, "It looks good on you", I cant help but laugh, "Thank you". He nods as I watch his eyes dark across my body, "You've also gotten- erm—stronger and more fit", he mumbles this time looking out the window, "Yeah, ive been training really hard, ever since you left", I say. He smiles still not looking at me, "That's good", I cant help but smile also, "Will you ever come back?", I ask knowing the answer but I had to ask to make sure. He glances down a dark look on his face, "Im sorry, but for now…. I cant… not till I reach my goal", he rubs his eyes and I nod slowly staring down at the table. A silence feel between us, a knock came from the door, "DINNER!", I stand up as Sasuke does also we walk to the door I open it letting the man come in and set the food down. Sasuke watches him enter and leave before he walks out, he turns to me, "I wish I could spend more time with you, but I have to go", he says a sad tone on his voice. He leans in and I stiffen, he lightly pecks my cheek, I blush deeply as he pulls away, "See you soon", I grip his arm and his eye drift to it. I really didn't know what possessed me to do so, I blush letting go, he pats my head and with that he disappears right before my eyes.

...

I set the chopsticks down and clean my mouth with the napkin that they had provided, I stare out the window watching the sunset. I close my eyes to enjoy the nice silence in the room, I jump at tapping at the window, it was my eagle, I stand up and limp to the window letting the bird in, it land on my bed as I close the window. "The Hokage has sent another message?", I say to myself as the bird nods, I untie the note and take a seat next to him, I unwrap the letter and read its contents, "_Great work! We still haven't heard back from Kakashi's team, but they should be back at the Sand Village before nightfall. Im sorry to hear about your wound, since ill be sending you out on another mission I have sealed some medical ointment that should speed up the healing process along with some food pills. Take care and be safe on this next mission, hope to see you back soon"_. I release the seal and out spawns a ointment container, a bottle of pills and the mission scroll, "Thank you buddy, go on and rest", I say as I pat the bird and watch it disappear, I turn back to the new scroll sitting on my lap.

I open it and read its content carefully, I take the hotels notepad and jot down important information from the scroll. After a few hours of reading over the scroll, I place it on my nightstand and lean back with the two medical containers in my hands, "Ill use these in the morning before heading out", I whisper placing them next to the scroll. I think over my day as I turn over trying to find sleep, my mind wonders to Sasuke and how he looked, I smile he was more attractive now than before, then Deidara comes to my mind once more. I bite my lip, "I don't even know him…", I close my eyes sighing.

...

I wake up early getting dressed and folding the robe neatly on the bed, I remove the bandage on my leg to put Tsunades ointment on my skin before placing a new wrap on. I secure my gear and look over the room making sure everything was ok and head down to the main desk to turn in my key. I walk out and gaze at the sky, I smile at the warmth of the sun before I walk down to a breakfast shop, I eat some pancakes and drink a large coffee as I pull out my map. I map out a route to my destination as I finish my coffee.

I jump along the tree line humming a tune as I do, I ignore the shot of pain that shoots up my leg when I land on it. I stop taking a breather and look around, I sigh as I stand up, I take out the food pills Tsunade had also sent and slowly push one into my mouth. I cant help but gag at the taste but manage to chew and swallow, I cough gaging at the after taste but once that subsides I begin on my way once more, I stagger on some branches but manage to catch myself before I fall. I begin humming once more as I again try to ignore the pain, "Village Hidden in the rain huh", I whisper to myself, "Is that were they could be hiding?", I squint my eyes in thought as I reach a canyon, I notice the remaining Chakra from a battle. I jump down trying to not land awkwardly on my leg as I examine the damage, "Sakura fought here", I mumble as I notice a body on the ground, I cant help but cautiously walk over. The outfit and the red hair catch my eye, I look around and spot something familiar, "So you were what was controlling that puppet", I say kneeling down to the body. I activate my Byakugan and look around making sure no one was hiding in the shadows, something catches my eye, I slowly reach into the puppeteers pouch pulling out a scroll.

"Aint this dangerous", I whisper I eye the scroll in my hands as I glance at the scrolls on his back, "This ones different than these", I fight everything I have in me to not open to scroll. I eye the body and the blood and look at the scroll I take a deep breath smearing some of the puppeteers blood on my finger, "Well, if this is a lead…. Its worth the risk", I whisper slowly swiping the blood across the scroll. I half expect my hand to be blown off but am extremely surprised it slacks open, I quickly clean my hand of the blood as I open the scroll. I smile at myself as I read the contents, "Got you", I close the scroll making a new seal on it and secure it in my pouch. "I should head back to the village and give Tsunade this scroll, or….. I can go check out on the hide outs myself", I contemplate this as I make my way back to the wall I had come down.

I look back at the dead puppeteer and cant help but feel a bit sad, I slowly look up at the sky and a heavy feeling falls on my heart. "Dei-Deidara", I quickly jump up the wall and begin heading to the hideout that was highlighted on the scroll, im so worried about the blond artist that I tear up as I trip and fall on my injured leg. "Fuck….", I silently curse as I hold my leg I lean against the tree trunk and close my eyes, "Why am I worried?... hes the enemy for fucks sake", I whisper before biting my lip. Something told me to get up and keep going and I did, I lifted myself from the tree and begin running forward.

...

I get near a stray village and instantly notice the man warring the black, red cloud robe, "there you are", I whisper hiding behind a tree. I can see the man slick his white hair back as he taps his foot on the ground, I could tell he was irritated, I hide as another man comes out of the store examining the tree line. "FUCKING TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!", the white haired man yells, I stay silent hearing some light talking, "Lets go", a deep voice says as I hear light taping. I count to twenty before I come out of my hiding spot, I look around before entering the village, again no one takes interest in me so I slip on by.

I stop by a baking shop were I order a batch of sweet rolls with some tea, I pay the lady and turn to take a seat when I notice the white haired man enter the shop. I quickly look down as I walk to a table making sure to rip off my head band and stash it in my jacket, "YO! Gimme some of them sweet rolls and some chocolate chip cookies!", he yells . From the corner of my eye I see the lady quickly nod and run to the back, I try to keep to myself as I stare out the window, I jump as a fist comes down on my table, "Hello there pretty lady", I slowly look up at him. His wide grinned smirk on his face, I internally scream, "H—Hello", I answer hiding my fists, "Your quite the looker, what is a pretty think like you doing in a shit hole like this?". I look around the shop, "I—im just passing by, Th—thought I might rest for th—the night h—here", I say while in my mind im digging a hole to bury my body in. "I see", he mumbles sitting in front of me, I try to hide the way my body tenses up, "Why don't you come back to my place?", I cringe but smile, "N—no its alright", answer waving my arms in front of me. "I rather not be a bother, I already have a hotel room, thanks for your offer anyway", I paste on the fackest smile I can muster.

He glares at me and I somewhat wish that he would just kill me, "Hidan.. what are you doing?", I freeze at the deep voice that comes from behind me. "Just chatting up a girl, what's the problem?", Hidan answers, I was terrified I had to calm down fast, "You know, you have to stop bringing girls back with us", the man growls. "Come on Kakazu, this one is quite the looker, she might even be 'the one'", Hidan says winking at me, I awkwardly laugh as I rub the back of my neck, "Fine fine!", Hidan smirks standing up, "What's your name?", he asks grabbing a bit of my hair. "Hinata…", I squeeze out, I hear him snicker, "It fits you very well, Hinata", by this time I was so close to crumbling to pieces all I could so was nod. "Your order sir!", the lady yells from the counter, I look over to her, "Yours too miss", she mutters, I walk with Hidan up to the counter as I take my bag, "Thank you", I say bowing my head to the lady. She smiles still nervous, "Hope you enjoy the meal and Tea", I nod at her.

"Nice meeting you two", I say turning to Hidan and Kakazu, then walk out of the shop biting my tongue, praying they would follow me. "Have a nice trip then!", I hear Hidan yell, I cant turn back as I walk into the near by inn, asking for a room glancing over my shoulder to make sure the two hadn't followed me and running up the stairs to it. I lock the door and make it to the bed were I set my food down and fall to the floor. I tear up a bit before whipping them away, "Stop! Your strong! Calm down, it went better than expected, you now know there near by, get a hold of yourself", I yell at myself. I slap my cheeks, "Game face", I whisper as I look up at the ceiling.


End file.
